


Mein Held

by LeeLoewenherz



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Protectiveness, hurt matteo, protective David (druck)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLoewenherz/pseuds/LeeLoewenherz
Summary: Matteo schreibt seinem Vater eine ähnliche Nachricht wie seiner Mutter, nur ist dessen Reaktion nicht so positiv...
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Mein Held

**Author's Note:**

> Halli hallo hallöchen, meine lieben Freunde! Dies ist die aller erste Fanfiktion die ich je geschrieben habe, deshalb hab ich mich auch dazu entschieden sie auf deutsch zu schreiben (also meiner Muttersprache).  
> Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen, wenn ihr mich wissen lasst wie sie euch gefallen hat und wenn sie gut bei euch ankommt übersetze ich sie vielleicht noch auf englisch (ihr seid sozusagen meine Versuchskaninchen ;)   
> Vielen lieben Dank für's Lesen und hoffentlich gefällt es euch, wenn nicht wäre ich dankbar,wenn ihr mir sagt, was ich bei der nächsten Geschichte besser machen kann.  
> Ganz liebe Grüße und viel Spaß   
> Eure Qulia <3

Matteos Perspektive:

Matteo hatte nie ein wirklich gutes Verhältnis zu seinem Vater, auch schon bevor sich seine Eltern trennten. Nach der Trennung wurde es nicht besser, auch weil Kontaktversuche beiderseits nur halbherzig durchgeführt wurden.

Dennoch war er immer noch Matteos Vater, weshalb sich Matteo auch entschied ihn genau wie seine Mutter via WhatsApp über seine Beziehung mit David zu informieren.  
Obwohl es Matteo durch den spärlichen Kontakt leichter fiel seinem Vater zu schreiben und er die Nachricht, anders als bei seiner Mutter, abschickte nachdem sich alles zwischen ihm und David geregelt hatte, konnte er nichts gegen den Stich in seinem Herzen tun, als die Nachricht zwar gelesen wurde, aber unbeantwortet blieb.

An diesem Tag war Matteo noch grumpliger und mürrischer als sonst.  
Erst am Abend, als er und David gemeinsam in der Küche kochten, hellte sich seine Laune wieder auf (wie konnte sie auch nicht in Davids Anwesenheit?).

"Und du bist dir sicher, dass er es nicht gelesen hat?" fragte David, der vom Küchentisch aus zusah wie Matteo seine berühmte Pasta a la Luigi zubereitete.

"Ja, man kann das ja auch sehen." antwortete Matteo augenverdrehend.

"Vielleicht hatte er auch einfach noch keine Zeit zu antworten oder..."

"...oder er ist einfach ein Arschloch!" unterbrach Matteo mit einem Seufzer.  
"Ich weiß gar nicht warum ich ihm überhaupt geschrieben habe. Ernsthaft, die meiste Zeit, die ich mit ihm verbracht habe habe, hat er mich oder meine Mutter angeschrien. ...Wennn ich es mir recht überlege hat er auch manchmal homophobe Kommentare von sich gegeben."

"Aber er ist dein Vater, vielleicht..."  
David wurde von der Türklingel unterbrochen.

"Ich geh schon." murmelte Matteo und legte die Tomate zur Seite, die er gerade schnitt beiseite.

Auf dem Weg zur Tür kam ihm Hans entgegen.

"Ist das für dich?" fragte Matteo ihn.

Hans zuckte mit den Schultern 

"Also ich erwarte niemanden, Schmetterling."   
Und mit verschränkten Armen lehnte er sich an den Türrahmen zur Küche.

Mit wachsender Verwirrtheit führte Matteo seinen weg zur Tür fort, während es ein zweites und drittes Mal klingelte.   
Als er die Tür öffnete stand davor ein stabiler, äußerst wütend aussehender Mann, der ihm sein Handy ins Gesicht hielt und "Willst du mich verarschen?!!" schrie.

Davids Perspektive:

"Willst du mich verarschen?!!" schrie eine David unbekannte Stimme und er sprang vor Schreck von seinem Stuhl auf. Er sah wie Hans geschockt ein Stück in die Küche zurückwich und sich aufrichtete.

"Einen Freund?! Du willst mich doch verarschen! Du bist eine scheiß Schwuchtel?!!"

Davids Körper verkrampfte sich bei diesen Worten und er erstarrte. Sein Verstand konnte nicht begreifen, was passierte.  
Hans, ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt, schien es nicht viel anders zu gehen.  
Langsam stieg Angst in David auf und er find an die Luft anzuhalten.

"Und sowas will mein Sohn sein? Du kommst jetzt mit!! Wir treiben dir das schon aus!!"

Ein dumpfer Schlag ertönte, gefolgt von einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen, das unverwechselbar von Matteo stammte.  
Das riss David aus seiner Starre und er stürmte zur Tür, vorbei an einem langsam aus seinem Schock erwachendem Hans.

Im Eingang zur Wohnung stand ein stämmiger Mann, der mit Wut entbranntem Gesicht Matteo gewaltsam am Nacken packte und versuchte ihn aus der Wohnung zu zerren.

"Lass mich los!" befahl Matteo panisch, während er verzweifelt versuchte aus dem Griff seines Vaters zu entkommen.

Matteos Vater antwortete mit einem kräftigen Schlag in Matteos Magengrube, der ihn umgehauen hätte, hätte sein Vater ihn nicht immer noch fest am Genick gepackt.  
Das ersetze Davids Angst fast vollständig mit Wut, als er sich auf die beiden stürzte und versuchte Matteo aus dem Griff seines Vaters zu befreien. Er war sich sicher, dass die Finger blaue Flecken hinterlassen würden, so fest wie sie Matteos Nacken hielten. Die Vorstellung lies David seine Anstrengungen nur noch verstärken.

"Lass ihn los!!" schrie er.

Im Hintergrund bekam David mit wie Linn aus ihrem Zimmer kam und Hans endgültig aus seinem Schock erwachte, bevor er zu David eilte, um ihm zu helfen Matteo zu befreien. Gemeinsam schafften sie es den Griff zu lösen.

Zorniger als zuvor schrie der Mann:  
"Du Missgeburt bringst Schande über mich! Ich schäme mich dein Vater zu sein!!"  
Und bevor David oder Hans etwas tun konnten, schlug er Matteo mit der Faust ins Gesicht.

David sah rot.  
Nicht nur wegen dem Blut, das anfing aus Matteos Nase zu laufen.  
Er war so wütend als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben.  
Mit einem mächtigen Schritt stellte er sich zwischen Matteo und seinen Vater und fing an letzteren mit kräftigen Stößen aus der tür zu befördern.

"RAUS!!!" zischte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und mit einem Blick, der alleine wahrscheinlich schon ausreichen würde um zu töten.

Matteos Vater war so überrascht von Davids Eingreifen,da er sich vorher einzig und allein auf Matteo konzentriert hatte, dass er kaum Wiederstand leistete.  
Bevor er es sich allerdings anders überlegen konnte, schlug ihm David die Tür vor der Nase zu.

David nahm einen zittrigen Atemzug um seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu bringen, bevor er sich den anderen Personen in der Wohnung zuwandte.  
Als er sich umdrehte und Matteo sah, war seine Wut aber wie weggeblasen, ersetzt durch Sorge und die liebe, die er immer verspürte, wenn er Matteo ansah.  
Matteo stand mit gekrümter Haltung da und versuchte mit seinen Händen das Blut davon abzuhalten auf den Boden zu tropfen, während ein paar einzelne Tränen aus seinen Augen liefen. Schnell durchquerte David den Raum zwischen ihnen und legte seine Hände auf Matteos Gesicht. Matteo konnte wahrscheinlich die Sorge in Davids Augen sehen, so wie David den Schmerz und die Trauer in Matteos.

Nach ein paar Sekunden in denen sich die beiden nur in die Augen sahen, wurden sie von einem panischen Hans auseinander gebracht, der Matteo in die Küche zog und ihn auf einen Stuhl setzte. während Hans aufgewühlt Eiswürfel suchte und in ein Handtuch wickelte, nahm David ein paar Küchentücher und hielt sie vorsichtig an Matteos Nase.

"Versuch deinen Kopf in den Nachen zu legen, wenn es geht." sagte David, während er anfing sanft mit seiner Hand durch Matteos Haare zu fahren.

"Tut es sehr weh?" fragte er besorgt.  
Matteo stöhnte, legte aber seine Hand auf Davids Arm.

"Keine Sorge, ich werd's schon überleben."  
Matteo versuchte ein kleines Lächeln als Versicherung für David, dass alles gut wird, doch das Blut auf Matteos Gesicht und Matteos Augen, die das Lächeln nicht erreichte, schickten schmerzhafte Stiche in Davids Herz.  
Aber bevor er etwas dazu sagen konnte, kam Hans mit dem Eis und übergab es an Matteo damit er seine Nase und seinen Bauch kühlen konnte. Danach lief Hans nervös in der Küche auf und ab, fluchte vor sich hin und schwor er würde Matteos Vater umbringen sollte er je wieder auftauchen.

"Stell dich hinten an." murmelte David darauf und legte eine Hand auf Matteos Knie.  
Noch nie hatte er einen so großen Hass auf eine Person verspührt, wie auf Matteos Vater.

"Du solltest zur Polizei gehen Schmetterling. Er darf mit soetwas nicht durchkommen!" meinte Hans auf einmal. Matteo stöhnte nur als Antwort, aber David nahm sich fest vor den Vorfall irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen zu melden. Doch in diesem Augenblick gab es etwas wichtigeres um das er sich kümmern musste: Matteo! 

Nachdem Matteos Nase aufgehört hatte zu bluten, säuberte David sanft Matteos Gesicht. Danach sagten sie gute Nacht zu Hans und Linn und machten sich fertig für's Bett, obwohl es noch nicht spät war, doch keiner der beiden hatte noch wirklich Lust etwas anderes zu machen, als zusammen im Bett zu liegen. Als David und Matteo ihre Schlafanzüge anzogen, überkam David erneut eine kurze Welle von Wut, als er die sich formenden blauen Flecken auf Matteos Bauch und wie befürchtet auch auf seinem Nacken sah.

Bevor sie sich ins Bett legten nahm David Matteos Gesicht in seine Hände und Küsste ihn lang und sanft, vorsichtig seine Nase nicht zu berühren und ihm damit weh zu tun. Im Bett nahm David Matteo dann in seine Arme, von einer plötzlichen Angst ergriffen, dass wenn er ihn loslassen würde ihm etwas schlimmeres zustoßen könnte.

Nach ein paar Minuten in denen sie nur dalagen, brach Matteo das Schweigen.

"Du bist mein Held, weißt du das?"

David streichelte sanft Matteos Haare.

"Das warst du schon vorher. Du bist mutig und stark und nett und so vieles mehr."

David lächelte und Matteo fuhr fort.

"Ich hatte Angst... Ich hatte Angst, dass er mich fort bringt. Ich dachte er nimmt mich dir weg und dass ich dich nie wieder sehe." 

Leise Tränen kullerten aus Matteos Augen und David küsste seine Haare.

"Das hätte ich niemals zugelassen."

"Hast du auch nicht. Du hast mich gerettet. Du bist mein Held."

"Hans hat geholfen." flüsterte David verlegen und vergrub sein rot werdendes Gesicht in Matteos Haar.

"Dann ist er halt dein Sidekick." flüsterte Matteo zurück und David kicherte.

"Ich liebe dich"

"Ich Liebe dich auch"


End file.
